


You're Pining But You're No Tree

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Pining, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It starts out as a ploy to piss off his asshole ex, but Steve quickly realized his feelings for Bucky are deepening. Which sucks, because Bucky thinks it's fake... doesn't he?





	You're Pining But You're No Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).



> A million thanks to my FLPR bidder, debwalsh! And another million to statistical-nightmare for the amazing beta and ediblecrayon for cheerleading. <3

Steve dropped his head back against the back of the sofa and sighed. It had been a long day already, and now his ex-boyfriend was coming over to pick up the crap he'd left when they'd broken up. 

When the doorbell went, Steve rolled his eyes and hauled himself up off the sofa to answer the door. Brock stood on the other side, looking as good as ever, damn him. 

“You gonna let me in?” Brock asked with a smirk, and Steve’s eyes narrowed as he moved aside to let Brock past. 

“Your stuff is in that box there,” Steve said abruptly, and Brock raised an eyebrow. 

“You in a hurry for me to get out of here or something? It's not like you'd be expecting a date over,” he finished with a snide laugh. 

Steve opened his mouth to retort when the doorbell rang again. Ignoring Brock's surprised look, Steve went to answer. He pulled open the door and his colleague, Bucky, stood on the other side, smiling. 

“Hey, Steve! I think I left my hoodie here yesterday?” Bucky said brightly, and Steve looked at him for a moment before grinning. 

“Come on in, Buck.” He led Bucky through to the living room and smirked at Brock. “Brock, this is Bucky. Buck, this is Brock.”

Brock looked at Bucky's outstretched hand and sneered. “What, is he your new boyfriend or something?”

“Actually, yeah,” Steve said quickly, praying that Bucky would just go with it. “I know you thought I'd spend months pining for you, but as you can see, I've moved on. Maybe you should too.”

Brock's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the box from the coffee table, sweeping past Steve and Bucky without another word. Steve heard the front door slam and winced, before turning to Bucky. 

“We're dating now?” Bucky said with a grin. “Boy, I've really missed something here.”

Steve grimaced. “That was Brock, my ex. He's kind of an asshole and it was just a good opportunity to get back at him. Are you mad?”

“Nah.” Bucky shook his head. “If you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend around an asshole ex then I'm game.”

“Really?”

“Sure. What are friends for?” Bucky smiled lopsidedly. “So, hey, my hoodie?”

Steve went to fetch the hoodie. When he came back, Bucky looked at him questioningly. 

“What's up?” Steve asked. 

“Just out of curiosity, how much am I gonna have to pretend to be your boyfriend? I mean, do you see him often?”

Steve shrugged. “Pretty often. His parents lived next door to mine, which is how I met Brock. Our parents were really good friends and had joint parties for stuff, like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Since I lost my mom, Brock’s parents still invite me to everything.”

“And it's almost Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah. Uh. What are you doing for Thanksgiving this year?”

Bucky laughed. “I always spend it with my family. You should come to ours, spend the day.”

“I'd like that, thanks,” Steve said, surprised. “I will have to go to Brock's parents’ at some point in the day, though. They'll be offended if I don't at least visit.”

“Well, why don't we visit in the morning?”

“We?” Steve said, eyes wide. 

“Well, I mean, if I'm pretending to be your boyfriend, surely we'd be spending the whole day together.”

“That would be great, actually!” Steve laughed, surprised. “Thanks.”

***

Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and Steve and Bucky were out having coffee the weekend before when Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

“Asshole ex, one o’clock.”

Steve glanced over, and sure enough, there was Brock, waiting in line. Bucky immediately and unobtrusively shifted his chair closer to Steve's and took his hand, twining their fingers together. He rested his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve felt a swooping in his chest as Bucky's long hair brushed against his cheek. 

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve murmured, and Bucky hummed in response. 

A few moments later Brock strode over, a to-go cup of coffee in hand. 

“Hey, Steve,” he said tightly, ignoring Bucky. “My parents are wondering if you're still gonna come visit Thanksgiving morning. They're kinda disappointed you're not gonna be there for dinner.”

Steve shrugged the shoulder Bucky wasn't leaning on. “Yeah, I'll still be there. And I'm sorry they're disappointed, but since this is mine and Bucky's first Thanksgiving as a couple we decided to spend it together with his family.”

Bucky lifted his head from Steve's shoulder and smiled softly at him, before leaning in and kissing him briefly. Steve only just managed not to squeak in surprise. 

When he looked back at Brock, the man looked furious. “Whatever. I guess I'll see you Thanksgiving morning.” He stalked off out the café, and Steve heaved a sigh of relief before turning to Bucky, laughing. 

“Warn a guy before you plant one on him, huh?”

Bucky blushed. “It just seemed like the natural thing to do, you know? I'd have warned you if I could. And it really pissed off your ex, so that's a win, right?”

“It definitely is,” Steve replied, smiling. “You're the best fake boyfriend ever.”

Bucky smiled wanly at him, but before Steve could ask what was wrong, Bucky changed the subject to Thanksgiving, and Steve forgot all about it. 

***

Steve woke on Thanksgiving with a smile on his face. He'd been dreaming about Bucky, who he'd been spending an increasing amount of time with over the past couple of weeks. In his dream, they'd been walking through a forest, hand in hand, listening to the birdsong and watching the wildlife. It had been a very soothing dream, and Steve held on to the feeling of calm for as long as he could before remembering that he had to face Brock that day. Ugh.

He'd just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, his mouth went dry. Under his stylish overcoat, Bucky was wearing a soft gray sweater, and his black pants fit perfectly over his muscular thighs. Steve caught himself wondering what those thighs would feel like wrapped around him and nearly whimpered. 

Bucky, fortunately, didn't seem to notice Steve practically drooling over him. “You ready to go?” he asked. 

Steve snapped himself out of his pornographic thoughts about his friend and nodded. “Just let me go get my coat and keys.” Bucky followed him in as Steve fetched his coat and grabbed his keys from the table in the hallway. “Okay, ready!” he told Bucky, and together they left the apartment. 

Brock's parents’ apartment was only a short walk away, so they ambled there together through the crisp November air. As they neared the apartment building, Bucky grabbed his hand, making Steve glance over at him in surprise, though he made no attempt to pull away, enjoying the feel of Bucky's hand in his. 

“In case someone's looking out the window,” he murmured, and Steve nodded. 

The door was flung open almost as soon as they rang the bell. Brock's parents hugged Steve and shook hands with Bucky, before leading them into the living room. Brock was there, glowering from a corner, but everyone ignored him, including his parents, Steve realized in amusement. 

“So tell us, how did the two of you get together?” Brock's mom asked, smiling, and Steve went completely blank. Fortunately Bucky was a little more quick witted. 

“Well, we've worked together for a while, but obviously I wasn't going to make a move while he was in a relationship,” Bucky began, and Brock's parents nodded. “But then when I realized he was single again I asked him out for a drink, and we realized we fit pretty well together. I think he was surprised when I asked him out, actually.” Bucky smiled softly, and sneaked a bashful look to Steve to check his reaction. Steve just gawped. Bucky had obviously spent a lot of time planning this, and in so much detail! “We'd been pretty good friends before, and obviously while he was in a relationship I was pretty careful about not letting him see how I felt about him. So I guess it kinda came out of the blue for him. He's just such a good guy, you know? He's kind, he's caring, and he'll fight for what's right. He's come up against a few managers in his time because he thought they were treating certain members of staff unfairly.”

“And what about you, Steve?” Brock's mom said. 

“Yeah, I mean, I was surprised when Bucky asked me out, but after that night I knew that we could really be something, you know? There's just something about him,” Steve replied, heart aching when he realized that every word he was saying was true. Fortunately, Bucky didn't seem to notice that Steve was spilling his heart out, and he internally sighed in relief. 

“Well, we're so thrilled to see you happy again,” Brock's mom told him, patting him on the arm. Steve looked around to the corner where Brock had been sitting but he wasn't there. 

When Steve wandered through to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water, Brock was in there, stabbing angrily at the coffee machine. 

“You and your new boyfriend done gloating about how happy you are together?” Brock snapped, sneering, and Steve felt his hackles rise. 

“For now. But you know what, Brock? I am happy with Bucky. Happier than I ever was with you. You always made me feel like I was lucky that you even deigned to notice me, and I guess because of that I put you on a pedestal. With Bucky there's none of that. I'm just genuinely happy every time I'm with him. And I'm so unbelievably fortunate to have found him. Don't get all bitter just because I've moved on from you treating me like shit.”

Steve whirled around and left the kitchen without his water, feeling slightly triumphant. Bucky raised his eyebrows questioningly at him when he sat down, but Steve just shook his head and smiled, pressing a soft, grateful kiss to the side of Bucky's head. 

When they left to walk to Bucky's parents’ apartment, Bucky grabbed hold of Steve's hand as soon as they left, making Steve smile. 

As they turned a corner, Bucky glanced at Steve curiously. “Why do I get the feeling that your ex’s parents like you better than they like their son?”

Steve shrugged. “They're still mad at him for fucking up our relationship, I guess.”

“What happened with you guys, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Oh, man, where to start,” Steve replied, sighing. “There were a lot of reasons we split up, but the main one was that he cheated. Repeatedly. Which his parents know, now--probably why they're so mad at him.”

“Fuck, Steve, that sucks. I'm really sorry.” There was a pause, before Bucky asked cautiously, “Did you love him?”

Steve thought for a moment, before shrugging. “In a way, I guess. I think I more loved the idea of him, you know? The boy next door--we'd always known each other, then one day he admits he's been in love with me for years. It was like a movie. Except he wasn't exactly the typical romantic lead. Once we’d been in a relationship a decent amount of time he started ignoring my calls, then turned it back on me when I questioned him about it. He made me feel like I wasn't that attractive, like I was lucky he had bothered with me at all. And I, stupidly, put up with it all. But when I found out he'd been cheating--a lot--that was it for me.”

“How did you find out?” 

“His phone rang when he was in the shower and I answered it in case it was important. The guy at the other end’s exact words were, ‘Hey, Brock, baby, do you mind if my girlfriend joins us tomorrow night? She's really freaky and wants both of us at once’.”

“Jesus.” Bucky looked both appalled and angry, and Steve was glad to have such a supportive friend. 

“Yeah. When I challenged him later he denied it at first, said they must have had the wrong number, but when I said that was bullshit, they used his name, he started saying that he had needs and I wasn't enough for him.”

“Oh my god, Steve.” Bucky squeezed his hand, which Steve realized he was still holding. “That's fucking awful. I hope you kicked him to the curb right then.”

“I did,” Steve replied with a bitter laugh. “I told him to get the fuck out of my apartment. That was about two weeks before he came to pick up his stuff.”

“Why did he leave it so long?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh, he didn't. I just refused to answer his calls or read his messages for over a week. When I finally did, I told him that if packed his stuff in a box and he could get it that Saturday at three. And then you showed up and it was pretty perfect timing, to be honest.”

Bucky smirked. “So now Thanksgiving is over, do you want to continue with this pretend thing, or…?”

“Well, there's still Christmas to get through,” Steve joked, and Bucky laughed, loud and long. But he still didn't let go of Steve's hand. 

***

“So you and Bucky are dating?” 

Steve looked up at Natasha, who had hopped up onto his desk and was now sitting on some important paperwork, swinging her legs underneath her. 

“Who told you that?” Steve asked easily, trying not to let her see that he was suddenly fully alert. 

“Oh, you know. I have my spies.” Natasha shrugged, and Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“So how do you know Brock?”

“We had sex a few months ago. Don't look at me like that, I didn't know he was your boyfriend. If I'd known he wasn't single I never would have gone near him.”

“So why are you still talking to him?” 

“I don't know, we ran into each other at a coffee shop and he started ranting to me how his ex was seeing someone new. I asked him who his ex was, and he told me it was you. Unless he was dating another Steve Rogers.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “That's entirely possible, knowing him, but no, he was talking about me. Don't tell anyone though, will you? We don't wanna get reprimanded for inter office dating.”

Natasha snapped her gum. “Your secret’s safe with me,” she said with a wink, before jumping off his desk and strutting away, high heels clacking on the floor. 

Steve sighed and locked his computer before getting up and heading down to accounts. Bucky looked up as he entered, smiling wide, as if seeing Steve unexpectedly had brightened up his whole day. 

“Hey, Steve. What's up?”

Steve glanced around, but the office was empty apart from them. “Natasha knows Brock, and now she thinks we're dating, so… I mean, I hate to impose, but can we keep up the charade while we're in the office?”

“How does she know him?”

“Long story,” Steve replied, grimacing. “Is that okay? I know you didn't sign up for this.”

“Steve. It's fine.” Bucky smiled widely at him, eyes lighting up. “I'm happy to do you a favor, okay?”

Steve grinned, and strode over to Bucky, wrapping him in a big hug. “Thanks, man. You're the best.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. So Natasha knows, huh?”

“Yup, and I asked her to keep it a secret, which means that the whole company will know by tomorrow.”

“Pretty much.” Bucky looked at Steve searchingly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, nodding. “I really am.” And he really was. Spending more time with Bucky? Not exactly a hardship in Steve's book.

***

Because everyone in the office now thought they were dating, and it would get back to Brock if anyone discovered they weren't, Steve and Bucky started to eat lunch together and generally hang out more at work. It wasn't exactly a problem; Bucky was smart and funny and easy to get along with. 

But the more time they spent together over the next few weeks in the run up to Christmas, the more Steve found himself noticing things about Bucky: how soft and shiny his hair was; the sharpness of his jawline and cheekbones, the gorgeous blue-gray of his eyes; the fullness of his lips, perfect for kissing. He also had an amazing ass, and under his well-pressed shirts he was surprisingly muscled, as Steve discovered when they went to the gym together one day. 

Steve had to shake himself when he realized he was staring at Bucky several times over the weeks. There was no way he could be falling for his friend. He was still recovering from getting his heart broken by Brock, there was no way he was going to start something with Bucky when he might still be on the rebound. That wouldn't be fair on either of them. 

Two weeks before Christmas, Bucky was over at Steve's playing XBox when he paused their game suddenly, turning to Steve. 

“So, uh,” he began, fingers twisting and a hint of nerves in his voice, “my parents enjoyed having you over for Thanksgiving so much they were wondering if you wanted to join us for Christmas? You don't have to!” he added quickly. “I just thought maybe you might want to.”

Steve smiled softly. “I'd really like that. I loved spending Thanksgiving with your family. As long as it's not an imposition?”

“Of course not! They wouldn't have asked if they didn't want you there. Besides, my little sister Becca is gonna be home from college and she wants to meet you.”

“Why wasn't she at Thanksgiving?”

“She's at med school and had to study over Thanksgiving.”

“Oh. Well, that's really cool of your parents to invite me, Buck. Thank you.”

Bucky smiled again and turned back to the game, as Steve tried to calm his racing heart and get back into the zone of blowing shit up. It was really kind of Bucky's parents to invite him to Christmas, given that the other options were spending it alone or with Brock and his parents, but Steve couldn't help but wonder what Bucky had told them about him. 

***

A few days later, Steve was decorating his Christmas tree when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, Brock stood on the other side, looking pissed off. 

Steve sighed. “What do you want, Brock?”

“My mom tells me you're not spending Christmas with us either?”

“No, I'm spending it with my boyfriend and his family,” Steve retorted. “With people who care about me.”

“Fuck off, Steve, you know my parents care about you.”

“True. But you don't. I doubt you ever really did.”

Brock sighed. “What if I told you I realized I'd made a mistake? What if I told you I'd never cheat again, and I wanted you back?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I'd tell you to not let the door hit you in the ass on the way out. ‘Sorry’ isn't good enough, Brock. You fucked me over big time, and I'm never gonna take you back.”

Brock's shoulders slumped. “Do you mean that?”

“Yeah, I really do. I'm not gonna set myself up to get hurt all over again.”

“But I miss you, Steve,” Brock said, his tone pleading. 

“I don't miss you,” Steve said with an air of finality. 

“So that's it, then? All those years of history, gone because I made a mistake?”

“One mistake? Brock, you cheated on me for months, if not years, of our relationship. With several different people. So yeah. I might one day forgive you, but I'm never going to forget.” Brock frowned, stepping towards Steve, but Steve shook his head. “No, Brock. It's over. You might as well leave, because I'm done.”

Steve took a step backwards and closed the door, leaning against it as he heard Brock's footsteps echo down the hallway outside. He smiled to himself, feeling lighter than he had in months. 

He felt free. 

***

During lunch the following day with Bucky, Steve knocked their shoulders together. “Brock came to see me last night.”

“Oh?” Bucky said, his voice carefully neutral. “And?”

“He told me he wanted me back.”

“Huh. And what did you say?”

“I told him not to let the door hit him in the ass on the way out. That I'm never going to forget what he did to me, and I'm not going to let him do it again.”

Bucky smiled widely at him. “Steve, that's awesome! Good for you.”

“I know, right? I finally feel free of him.” Steve huffed out a laugh. “I don't really believe him anyway. He's like a child--just wants what he can't have any more.”

Bucky shrugged. “Or maybe he didn't realize what he had until it was gone. You might not have noticed this, Steve”--Bucky lowered his voice and held Steve's gaze--“but you're kind of a catch.”

“Shut up,” Steve said, blushing and laughing. 

“Suit yourself.” Bucky took a sip of his coffee and changed the subject, which Steve was glad about. He felt as though they'd been straying into dangerous waters where he might have ended up confessing to Bucky about his crush, and that would be a bad idea. He kept forgetting, but Bucky was just doing him a favor. He didn't really want to date Steve. “Hey, you still with me?” Bucky asked, and Steve smiled awkwardly. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Steve ducked his head to hide a frown. When had this become so complicated?

***

When Christmas Day came, Steve made his way to Bucky's parents’ apartment, gifts for the whole family in a bag. Bucky had gone over the previous night which meant that Steve had to find his way there by himself. 

By the time he got there, the snow, which had been falling lightly since he'd left his own apartment, was coming down heavily. He headed into the block and up to the Barnes family’s apartment, stripping off his snowy hat and gloves as he went. 

Bucky answered the door, and immediately wrapped Steve in a warm and welcoming hug. “Hey, man, you made it! I was worried you wouldn't in this weather.”

Steve followed Bucky through to the living room. “Yeah, I think it was lucky I left when I did. Hopefully it eases off later.”

“I don't think it will,” Bucky's dad said jovially, getting up to shake Steve's hand. “Looks like you might have to stay here tonight. We're due for a blizzard.”

“I'm so sorry to impose like this…” Steve began, but Mr Barnes shook his head. 

“It's no imposition, trust me. We're happy to have you. Any friend of Bucky's is welcome here.”

“Thank you,” Steve said gratefully. 

He was introduced to Bucky's little sister Becca, a small, dark haired woman who Steve sensed was a bit of a firecracker under her demure exterior. He handed out the gifts from his bag, and discovered that Bucky and his parents had both bought him gifts. 

“The one from mom and dad is from me too,” Becca said in a loud whisper, and Steve grinned at her. 

“Thank you all so much,” he said to them. “This is really kind of you.”

Mrs Barnes waved her hand dismissively. “We couldn't have you come here for Christmas and not have something to open. Now. I could do with some extra hands in the kitchen?”

Steve and Bucky went through to help Mrs Barnes with dinner, and when they all sat down to the feast Steve looked over at Bucky, whose beautiful eyes were sparkling in the low light, and felt his chest clench. He wanted Bucky. Wanted him badly enough that it was almost like a physical pain. He cursed himself internally for ever starting this charade. Bucky had never given any indication that he liked him as anything but a friend. 

After dinner they played various games, and Steve wanted to hug the whole family for never making him feel awkward and making him feel like he belonged there. When it came time for Steve to leave, however, Mr Barnes looked out the window and frowned. 

“You can't go out there, Steve. It's a total whiteout. Just stay the night here, it's no bother.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. 

“Of course,” Mrs Barnes told him, hugging him. “You'll have to bunk in with Bucky, though, if that's okay.”

Steve froze for a second, before plastering on a smile. “That's absolutely fine. As long as Bucky doesn't snore or hog the duvet.”

Bucky punched him in the arm. “Bet you kick in your sleep,” he whispered, and Steve grinned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

***

Steve lay awake in the dark, Bucky asleep next to him, and reconsidered his earlier thought. It wasn't as bad as he had thought--it was worse. When Steve had returned from the bathroom, Bucky had stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, and he looked so damn lickable that Steve had nearly forgotten his own name. 

Bucky shifted slightly in his sleep, bare leg brushing against Steve's, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut. It was torture. He was in hell, being so close but not being allowed to touch. 

He heard Bucky snuffle, and looked over to see Bucky's eyes shining in the dark. 

“Hey,” Bucky whispered. “Not asleep?”

“I never sleep well in unfamiliar beds,” Steve lied. 

Bucky shifted closer. “I think I know how to tire you out,” he said softly, and leaned in to kiss Steve. Steve was too shocked to move. Bucky quickly pulled back. “God, sorry, Steve, I'm so sorry…”

Steve shook himself out of his stupor and didn't answer in words. Instead, he dragged Bucky back into a kiss, and Bucky gasped against his lips as the kiss deepened. “Don't ever apologize for kissing me,” Steve murmured between kisses, and Bucky clutched his shoulder, drawing him closer. 

“Didn't think you wanted this; didn't think you wanted _me_...”

Steve broke the kiss and lay back to look Bucky in the eye. “Buck, how could I not want you? You're smart and funny and gorgeous, and you were willing to pretend to be my boyfriend to annoy my asshole ex. I've never known anyone like you.”

Bucky squirmed slightly. “I did have an ulterior motive,” he confessed. “I really liked you, and I hoped that maybe spending more time with you would fix that. It, uh. It didn't,” he finished with a self-deprecating laugh. 

“If the weather is better tomorrow come spend the day with me?” Steve said nervously, and Bucky smiled at him. 

“I'd like that. But for now, we were gonna tire you out, remember?”

Bucky leaned in to kiss him again, hands sliding under Steve's shirt to scratch at his nipples. Steve hissed and bit gently at Bucky's lip, making him moan quietly. 

“Shhh,” Steve whispered. “We don't want your parents coming in here to investigate.”

Bucky nodded, dragging his right hand down to press against Steve's hardening cock through his boxers. Steve gasped at the pressure, hips pressing forward, and Bucky grinned. “Gonna make you come for me, Steve, is that what you want?”

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Steve groaned, and Bucky pushed down his boxers, finally getting his hand on Steve's cock. He began to stroke, kissing Steve all the while, as Steve moaned and gasped quietly against Bucky's mouth. “Oh, fuck, Bucky, yeah, a little tighter, oh fuck that's it.”

“Yeah? That how you like it?”

“Oh fuck yeah, just like that,” Steve groaned, and Bucky grinned at him in the darkness. 

“Fuck yeah, Steve, wanna make you come, wanna see you come apart for me, need to watch you come all over me.”

“Oh my god, Bucky!” Steve could feel his orgasm beginning to build and began to move his hips, fucking Bucky's fist. Bucky began to add a twist under the head on the upstroke, sending Steve higher and higher until, “Bucky!” it overtook him and he came with a low cry. 

Bucky smirked at him and began to lick Steve's come off his fingers. Steve grabbed him and hauled him into a kiss, sticking his hand down Bucky's boxers without preamble and stroking his big, hard, leaking cock. 

“Oh, yeah, Steve, oh god, fuck, love your hand on my cock, I'm not gonna last long, so turned on from watching you come over me,” Bucky babbled, and Steve quieted him with a kiss. He used his thumb to rub the precome leaking from Bucky's cock around the head, and Bucky groaned long and low against his lips. “Steve, oh god, Steve, want to fuck you, want to feel your ass tight around my cock, want to make you scream for me.”

“Tomorrow,” Steve promised. “I swear you can fuck me tomorrow, Buck, god I want that too. Want to feel you inside me, want to ride that gorgeous big cock of yours.”

“Oh fuck, Steve, coming,” Bucky moaned, and Steve kissed him through it, feeling Bucky's come spurt against his fingers and hip. Bucky smiled against him, and Steve smiled back as they kissed softly. “Did I make a mess of you?” Bucky whispered. 

“Mhm,” Steve replied, kissing Bucky's nose. “Don't worry about it. I like it.”

He wiped his hand on his t-shirt and pulled up his boxers. Bucky held up his arm and Steve snuggled underneath it onto Bucky's chest, yawning. 

“Night, Steve,” Bucky murmured, kissing the top of Steve's head. 

“Night, Buck.” Steve yawned, and promptly fell into a deep sleep. 

***

The following day, the snow was no longer falling, but the streets were white. Bucky's parents and sister gave them knowing looks when they couldn't help but sit so close together at breakfast that they were practically on top of each other. 

“So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you, then, Steve?” Mrs Barnes asked, smiling, as they were finishing up. 

“Mom!” Bucky said, flushing, but Steve just beamed. 

“I sure hope so.”

“Good.” Mrs Barnes patted them on the shoulder as she passed and Mr Barnes gave Steve a wink. 

They stopped by Bucky's on the way to Steve's to collect some fresh clothes which he shoved into a backpack, then trooped down the snowy streets, enjoying the peacefulness of it. 

When they arrived at Steve's apartment, Steve paused, nervous all of a sudden, and Bucky looked at him curiously. 

“Having second thoughts?” Bucky asked, and Steve shook his head. 

“No, just… I don't wanna screw this up, you know?”

Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “You won't.”

The kiss deepened quickly, and Steve pulled Bucky tight against him, rolling his hips to rub their hardening cocks together through the layers of fabric. Bucky moaned against his mouth, and Steve smiled. 

“I don't think you've ever seen my bedroom,” he said coyly, and Bucky smirked. 

“Well, now is definitely a good time.”

Steve led Bucky through to his bedroom, and once the door was shut behind them they began to strip each other, kissing in between. When they were down to their boxers, Steve looked down to see Bucky's huge cock tenting the fabric. Steve kissed Bucky softly before pushing Bucky's boxers down and off, then stepped back to get a good look at Bucky's cock. Although he'd felt that it was big the night before, it was different seeing it in daylight, and Steve's mouth began to water. 

He dropped to his knees and grasped it in his hand, then began to kiss, lick, and suck up the shaft. He mouthed around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking, moaning when he tasted a burst of precome across his tongue. Bucky's cock was big enough that it stretched his mouth wide as he sucked, and he had to do some creative maneuvering to avoid scraping his teeth against sensitive flesh. Steve looked up to see Bucky watching him, lip between his teeth. 

“Fuck, Steve, god, you're so good at that, love to watch you sucking my cock. One day I'm gonna let you suck me until I come down your throat, you like that idea?” Bucky asked as Steve moaned around him in enthusiastic agreement. “Fuck, you're gonna have to stop now or this is gonna be over too soon and I really want to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Steve pulled off Bucky's cock with one last lick to the head, then pushed off his own boxers as he stood. Bucky dragged him into a kiss as soon as he was on his feet, hand dragging down Steve's chest to stroke lightly at his cock. 

“How do you want me?” Steve asked breathlessly, and Bucky groaned. 

“Jesus, Steve, when you say shit like that…” He took a deep breath. “Want you on your back. Wanna see you fall apart for me while I'm fucking you.”

Steve nodded and pulled Bucky over to the bed. Steve lay down, knees bent and spread, and feet planted firmly on the mattress. Bucky climbed on after him, kissing him. 

“Lube? Condom?” Bucky asked. 

“In the drawer.”

Bucky opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom, then smiled down at Steve. He squeezed some of the lube onto his hand, coating his fingers, before reaching down and playing lightly with Steve's asshole. Steve whined as Bucky pushed in a finger, working it back and forth as he reached up to kiss Steve. 

Steve kissed back hungrily, moaning softly as Bucky added a second finger. “You okay?” Bucky asked, and Steve smiled up at him. 

“Better than okay, Buck.”

Bucky smiled gently, and kissed Steve again. He kept kissing him as he worked Steve open, now and again making Steve gasp and groan when he rubbed his fingers against Steve's prostate. 

Steve barely even noticed Bucky adding a third finger, he was so overcome with pleasure and want. Finally, Bucky deemed him ready and gently pulled his fingers out, dropping a kiss on Steve's nose. 

“You ready for my cock now, baby?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. 

“Fuck yeah, Buck. Want you to fill me up with your big cock, want you inside of me.”

Bucky grinned and sheathed his cock in the condom, before slicking himself up with the lube. He bent Steve nearly double as he positioned himself, then began to push in slowly. Steve gasped and clawed at Bucky's back as that huge cock pushed inside, the pressure almost too much to bear. But Bucky went slowly and carefully enough that by the time his hips met Steve's ass the pressure had eased. 

Steve's head dropped back onto the pillow beneath him and he reached up, tucking a strand of Bucky's long hair behind his ear. “You can move, Buck,” he told him, and Bucky nodded, kissing Steve as he started to thrust his hips. He fucked Steve slowly, drawing out their pleasure for what felt to Steve like hours. 

Steve felt as though he could happily stay right there forever; but then Bucky's hand was on his cock, stroking him, and Steve felt his body respond to the stimulation. 

“Good?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. 

“So good, Buck. Want you to fuck me hard and fast, though. Want you to make me come while you fuck me with that big cock.”

“Oh you do, huh?” Bucky asked with a grin, shifting position slightly as he began to thrust harder and faster, and Steve cried out as Bucky's cock began brushing against his prostate on every thrust. “That what you wanted?”

“Oh god, fuck, Bucky, yes, oh my god yes yes fuck don't stop,” Steve babbled, the combined stimulation of getting fucked and the hand on his cock taking him higher and higher. He could feel his body start to work towards his orgasm, and bit his lip. “Oh Jesus, Bucky, you're gonna make me come, I'm gonna come, fuck you feel so good. Oh my god, Bucky, Bucky, _Buck_ ,” Steve cried as he came all over Bucky's hand and his own stomach and chest. 

Bucky kept fucking him through it, not letting up as Steve shuddered through the aftershocks. “Oh fuck yeah, Steve, oh fuck gonna come,” Bucky bit out, before crying out as his hips stilled, cock buried deep in Steve's ass. 

They lay there, still joined and catching their breath for a few moments, then Bucky grinned down at Steve, leaning in for a kiss. He pulled out carefully, but Steve still couldn't hide a slight wince at the twinge in his muscles. 

Bucky tied off the condom and threw it in the wastepaper basket next to the bed, before lying down next to Steve and pulling him in to snuggle against him. He began to run his fingers through Steve's hair, and Steve smiled against Bucky's chest. 

“Do you want to get up and go out somewhere for lunch?” Steve asked softly. 

“Nah,” Bucky replied. “Not yet. We've spent most of our time together with other people around; I'd rather lie here for a while alone with you, just the two of us. That cool?”

Steve smiled. “That's perfect, Buck. That's perfect.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Velvetjinx's "You're Pining But You're No Tree"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330314) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh)




End file.
